


Kami's silly little Test page 3

by kamidog



Series: Secret Agent Men Test [3]
Category: Niels & Gang (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a thing to ask for in such a situation! O_O;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kami's silly little Test page 3




End file.
